


do ghosts know that they're dead?

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Dark Percy Jackson, F/M, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: There was a gunshot and then she was a ghost.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 26





	do ghosts know that they're dead?

**Author's Note:**

> this was a piece i prompted myself to do with the prompt: blood. enjoy!

There is no blood. Nowhere in their apartment, there is no blood. It is supposed to be a gunshot wound. Why is there no blood?

Annabeth heard the noise. She swears she did. Now, her husband is lying there. Though, there is no blood on him. Not a single drop of blood on him.

Annabeth turns and freezes. She sees herself, but she has no body. Annabeth is an ethereal wisp. She tries to scream, but not a sound comes out. She tentatively brings her hand towards the mirror. Her fingertips head to the hole where her heart is. Her fingers go through the mirror.

She screams. Nobody hears her. Her husband, who she knows is behind her, doesn’t say a thing. He doesn’t react. 

She hurls herself through the wall. There her body lies. There the blood dries. 

How did she not know she was dead? How did she not know he killed her?


End file.
